Baila Conmigo
by Barbielove
Summary: Serena es una chica con un sueño por delante, pero en el camino sufrirá obstáculos que le impedirán continuar pero ella no se deja vencer y logra llevar su sueño a lo mas alto de la sima...


**Baila Conmigo**

Mi vida siempre ha estado basada en mi único sueño por cumplir, ser la mejor bailarina de mi ciudad o del país si es posible, tal y como lo era mi madre, la verdad no la conocí, ya que murió cuando yo nací, pero por lo que mi padre me ha contado, era la mejor bailarina de esos tiempos y yo espero ser igual o más mejor que ella, solo quiero que mi madre se sienta orgullosa de mi, sé que desde alguna parte ella me está observando y quiero demostrarle que sere la mejor.

Quiero triunfar algún día, sé que lo lograre con la ayuda de mi padre, mis mejores amigas y el, la luz de mi vida, la persona que me devolvió la alegría en el momento que sentí derrumbarme y darme por vencida, mandando mi sueño al olvido.

Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo diecisiete años y estoy ciega, les invito a leer mi historia sé que de alguna forma esto les dará una lección de vida, para poder reflexionar y jamás darse por vencido, nunca abandonen sus sueños, por más obstáculos que se aparezcan en su camino, jamás los abandonen, salgan adelante.

—serena! Baja a desayunar! —gritaba mi padre

—ya voy papá! —le contesto

Luego de terminar de arreglarme, tomo mi mochila y bajo a desayunar junto a él.

—buen día mi princesa—dice besando mi frente y yo sonrió

—buen día papito—beso su mejilla

—desayuna rápido, cariño o no alcanzaras a tomar el autobús y llegaras tarde a clases—dijo mirándome fijamente—no quieres llegar tarde en tu primer día de clases ¿verdad?

—no papito, por eso ya me marcho! —dije tomando una tostada, volví a besar su mejilla y salí corriendo de casa

Cuando llegue a la parada del autobús, ahí se encontraban mis mejores amigas, Rei, Lita, Amy y Mina, les sonrió y me acerco hasta ellas, no las veía desde navidad, ya que cada una se fue de vacaciones junto a sus familias.

—Hola chicas! —dije abrazándolas a todas juntas

—serena! —dijeron unísono todas con alegría correspondiendo a mi abrazo

—las extrañe chicas! —dije sonriendo

—y nosotras a ti! —dijeron todas contentas

— ¿y cuéntenme que fue lo que hicieron en el verano? —pregunte mientras esperábamos el autobús

—bueno yo fui a new york, amo patinar sobre hielo lo sabes—dijo una sonriente Lita

—claro que lo se amiga!

—bueno yo fui a un campamento de verano—dijo Amy

—yo, fui con mi familia a visitar a la abuela, la verdad esta vez no me aburrí como siempre—dijo una picara mina

— ¿a quién conociste? —preguntamos todas con los brazos cruzados

—se llama Armand y es muy guapo! —dijo con los ojitos en corazón, nosotras solo botamos una gotita (estilo anime)

— ¿y tú Rei? —le pregunte

—Bueno, mi padre me obligo a viajar con él, odio que me lleve a sus juntas de trabajo—dijo decaída mi amiga

—lo sentimos Rei—dijimos todas

—lo se chicas, ¿pero cuéntanos serena tu qué hiciste? —me pregunto Rei

—bueno ustedes saben que yo no salgo de casa, me la paso en mi salón de baile—dije con una gran sonrisa

—lo suponíamos! —dijeron todas, no sé cómo le hacen para pensar siempre lo mismo

—miren ahí viene el autobús! —dijo mina

Y así todas subimos, nos sentamos en los últimos asientos, tuvimos un momento divertido por las ocurrencias de mina, bajamos del autobús una cuadra antes y caminamos hasta la entrada de la prepa, cuando cruzamos la calle, a mí se me había caído el monedero de mi mochila, así que me devolví a recogerlo pero no me fije que el semáforo estaba en rojo, hasta que escuche un gran frenazo y veía como una auto rojo se paraba a tan solo centímetros de mis piernas, mi corazón se aceleró de una manera que no puedo describir, pero todo se detuvo cuando el bajo de aquel automóvil.

—Dios! ¿Estás bien? —pregunto el chico quien traía unos lentes de sol

—yo…yo…si…estoy bien gracias—dije entrecortado tratando de recuperar la respiración

— ¿estas segura? —volvió a preguntar quitándose los lentes dejándome ver el hermoso color del océano, él se me le quedo viendo de una manera extraña

—Si…—susurre hipnotizada

—para la próxima no hagas locuras como esas, ¿está bien? —dijo y luego me sonrió a lo lejos escuche el grito de las chicas

—serena!

— ¿estás bien amiga? —pregunto mina

—si…chicas estoy bien…es solo que se me cayó el monedero y no me fije—les dije sin dejar de mirarlo

—serena tonta! Nos diste un gran susto! —me regaño Rei

—lo siento…yo…

—tu nada hay que entrar a la escuela o nos dejaran afuera por tu culpa—dijo tirando de mi mano, avance junto a ellas, pero me voltee para volver a verlo y él me estaba mirando fijamente con una hermosa sonrisa y luego subió nuevamente a su coche.

Ya en el salón, las chicas hablaban entre ellas, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en esos bellos ojos del color del océano, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuche a mina cuando me hablaba.

— ¿serena? Tierra llamando a la luna! —decía mina

— ¿he? —conteste distraídamente

—ah! Serena en que piensas! Te estoy hablando hace un rato! —me reclamo

—lo siento mina, ¿qué me decías?

— ¿te preguntaba si te inscribirás en el nuevo taller de danza?

— ¿habrá un taller de danza? ¿Desde cuándo?

—desde hoy, cabeza hueca—me dijo Rei

—no lo sabía…claro que me inscribiré! —respondí animada

En ese momento todos nos callamos y nos sentamos correctamente, ya que la directora había entrado al salón y junto a ella, un chico…pero si era…

—buenos días alumnos! —saludo la directora

—buenos días Señora Directora! —respondimos todos

—mis queridos alumnos supongo que ya notaron que hoy habrán inscripciones para el nuevo taller de Danza—comenzó a hablar la directora a lo que todos asintieron, me dirigió una mirada cómplice y yo simplemente le sonríe —bien… por esa razón estoy aquí, quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Danza… él es Darién Chiba

—Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos chicos! —dijo mirándolos a todos, pero entonces se detuvo en mí y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, yo le respondí de igual manera

—el gusto es de nosotras! —dijeron algunas chicas coquetas

—bueno alumnos el profesor y yo los dejamos continuar con su clase, Profesora Mónica, nos retiramos—dijo la directora antes de salir por la puerta junto a ojitos de océano.

—sere, él es el chico que casi te atropella esta mañana—me dijo Lita

—sí, es el…—dije aturdida

Después de la clase fui la primera en salir, corrí por el pasillo de la escuela hasta llegar al letrero en donde te inscribías, sin pensarlo dos veces anote mi nombre en él, en eso escucho una voz detrás de mí.

—tienes una linda letra, cabeza de chorlito

— ¿Qué? —dije volteándome y ahí estaba el, fui tan lenta que él se comenzó a reír

—estaré esperando por ver que es lo que tienes, nos vemos después de final de clases—dijo sonriendo antes de marcharse y dejarme completamente muda, es que no podía hablar.

Después de que terminaran las clases me dirigí hasta el salón nuevo de danza, habían varias chicas, y entre ellas mi peor pesadilla, beryl, esa chica me aparece hasta en la sopa, pero que esperaba, donde hay una nueva presa, ella está siempre preparada para atacar, no le tome mucha atención y me fui hasta los camerinos para cambiarme por ropa mas cómoda, cuando salí ya casi todas estaban formadas, yo me gane en el frente justo frente a él.

— bueno clase, hoy comenzaremos primero con que cada una me muestre que es lo que tienen, y yo así podre ponerlas en orden de acuerdo a qué tipo de danza practican ¿esta claro? —Todas asentimos—bien…comenzaremos con…—dijo mirándolas a todas, en eso su mirada se pozo en mi—contigo, muéstrame que tienes

—yo…yo—dije algo nerviosa

—pues claro tonta, quien más… ¿o es que acaso no puedes o no eres tan buena como dicen? —dijo beryl

—claro que lo are! —dije molesta, entonces todas se fueron a sentar en el suelo y Darién coloco la música—solo piensa en ella…y vuela…—susurre para mi pensando en mi madre.

Me di cuenta que era una canción lenta, sin más cerré mis ojos y comencé a guiarme por la música, me puse en posición de bailarina de baile y comencé a moverme, di unos giros, una que otras piruetas de danza ballet, sentía como si volara, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, amaba hacer esto.

Cuando termino la canción, abrí mis ojos y note que Darién me miraba sorprendido y las demás chicas me aplaudían, me sonroje un poco y me fui a tomar asiento, y así las demás fueron pasando mostrando su talento.

Después del final de la clase, fui a darme una ducha, se sentía tan relajante el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo, cuando acabe, me vestí rápido y Salí, ya no había nadie, bueno excepto de Darién que estaba de espaldas a mi frente al espejo, me miraba fijamente a través del.

— ¿dónde aprendiste a bailar de esa manera? —me pregunto

—yo…desde pequeña que practico la danza

—Fue muy hermoso lo que hiciste hoy—dijo con los ojos brillantes—me recordaste a mi hermana…—dijo cabizbajo

— ¿de verdad? — pregunte y el asintió — ¿y donde esta ella ahora?

—muerta…—susurro

—lo siento…

—No te preocupes—dijo sonriéndome, entonces note una pequeña lagrima que caía por su mejilla, sin importarme que lo hubiera conocido tan solo ese mismo día, sin importarme nada, me acerque a él y lo abrace por la espalda. El coloco sus manos sobres las mías y comenzó a llorar.

Desde ese día él y yo nos convertimos en buenos amigos, y con el tiempo creció un gran amor, y nos hicimos novios, mi padre casi pega el grito en el cielo al saber que él era un poco mayor que yo, por solo cinco años, pero al final termino aceptándolo y ahora hasta ven futbol juntos. A un recuerdo el día que me pidió que fuera su novia, fue hermoso, estábamos en la escuela en el salón de baile, era muy tarde ya.

—serena ya sé que llevo tan solo conociéndote tres meses pero la verdad es que no pude evitar enamorarme perdidamente de ti—dijo con mis manos entre las suyas

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Darién…—dije sinceramente con el corazón en la mano, recuerdo que estaba más que emocionada.

—no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme esas palabras, mi bello ángel—dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él, entonces nos besamos, por primera vez, fue completamente hermoso—¿quieres ser mi novia? —me pregunto a lo que yo le di un gran si y luego se aleja unos momentos de mí y coloca música lenta y después volvió junto a mí.

—Baila conmigo—dijo estirando su mano, yo la tome sin dudar ni un solo segundo. Comenzamos a bailar juntos hasta que nos cansamos, después de aquella velada tan maravillosa me dejo en mi casa, fue la noche más espectacular de mi vida.

Solíamos salir juntos a bailar a todas partes, juntos a las chicas, la pasábamos fantástico, hasta que decimos que me inscribiría en las nacionales de ballet de Tokio, comenzamos bien, gane tres veces y dos veces quede en segunda, pero seguía participando, todo iba bien, pero a veces no todo dura para siempre, digamos que me gusto la fama de la mejor bailarina hasta hora.

—por qué me has mentido! —me gritaba Darién

—perdóname! Pero sabía que si te decía te molestarías conmigo —dije con lágrimas es que no me gustaba pelear con el

— ¿y qué crees? Que me pondría feliz el saber que MI! Novia está saliendo con otro chico que no soy yo! —me dijo airado

—lose perdóname…

—No…esto ya es…el límite, no es la primera vez serena, ya no puedo más con esto—dijo devastado

— ¿qué quieres decir? —dije asustada

—que se acabó serena, terminamos! —dijo antes de salir por la puerta y dejar mi corazón roto atrás.

—Darién! —grite pero sin más el no volteo

Los meses pasaron, no volví a ver a Darién, pase las navidades con mi padre luego tuve que salir de viaje, después conocí a mi nueva pareja de baile, y con el tiempo comenzamos a salir…pero tampoco duro mucho con él, ya que él se acoplaba bien a las reuniones de ricachones, solo hablaban de viajes, dinero y viajes, estábamos en casa de uno de sus amigos, comencé a mirar por la ventana y note que fuera de la casa jugaban dos niños, Salí de la casa y los mire desde una buena distancia, pensando en que Darién y yo soñábamos con un futuro juntos, una familia y yo lo había arruinado por completo, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, en ese momento a uno de los niños se le escapa la pelota de las manos y él va detrás de ella, a lo lejos diviso un automóvil que venía a gran velocidad, no alcanzará a frenar, sin esperar mucho corrí en dirección al niño y no sé como pero logre empujarlo, solo escuche el rechinar de las yantas, y entonces fue ahí que creí que mi sueño había acabado.

—serena! —grito seiya

—llamen una ambulancia! —gritaba la gente que minutos antes se encontraban en la fiesta

—Como que no sabe nada, doctor—pregunto Kenji

—afortunadamente la paciente está en buen estado, solo tiene un brazo roto, solo hay que esperar que despierte—dijo el doctor antes de retirarse

En ese momento abrí mis ojos, no entendía que me había pasado, ni en donde estaba, entonces fue ahí cuando note que estaba en una completa oscuridad no veía absolutamente nada, me puse nerviosa y comencé a llamar a mi papá.

—papá! —gritaba con lagrimas

— ¿hija que te sucede? —pregunto mi papá llegando a mi lado

— ¿porque no veo papá? ¿Por qué?

—esto no puede ser… doctor! Doctor! —gritaba mi papá

Minutos después me estaba haciendo un escáner y me dieron de resultado que debido al choque tuve una contusión en la cabeza muy grande, lo que me quito la vista para siempre.

Ya mi vida había acabado ahí, no salía solo me la pasaba en cama, no podía ni ir al baño sola, no quería ver a nadie las chicas intentaban de todas maneras verme pero yo no las dejaba ¿de Darién? Ni rastros de él y de seiya menos.

Un día mi padre entro en mi habitación y se quedó callado un momento, sé que me estaba observando, pero no lo sentí hasta segundos después que me estaba jalando fuera de la cama.

—ya estoy harto de esto, te levantas! —me decía jalándome

—no papá! No puedo! Déjame!

—no ya basta! —dijo tomándome en brazos, no supe hasta donde me llevo hasta que el me lo dijo—estamos en tu salón de baile y frente a ti está el gran espejo que te conoce completamente—entonces se alejó de mí, quede ahí parada mirando a la nada.

—Necesito que vengas—dijo mi padre…no sabía con quien hablaba por teléfono, entonces lo sentí de nuevo a mi lado— vamos a bailar—dijo antes de colocar la música y ayudarme a bailar—solo concéntrate en lo que tienes aquí y ahora…procura sentir el suelo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Lo único que sé es que estoy atrapada en medio de ninguna parte en la oscuridad—susurre lastimada

—eso no te ayuda…

—es cierto, estaré atrapada para siempre…

—antes de irte de aquí hace unos meses esto no era ninguna parte…comencemos… uno, dos, tres, adelante…—comenzó a decir mi papá

Después de horas y horas de intentar que me resulte, me canse, me sentía inútil, sentía que estaba muriendo, mi sueño ya lo había perdido, ya no había mas nada que hacer.

—ya vasta papá! No puedo hacerlo! —dije con lagrimas

—tu puedes, sé que puedes, hija —me alentaba mi papá

— ¿Cuándo te volviste cobarde? —dijo una voz, pero no cualquiera la de el

— ¿Darién? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunte mirando en dirección de su voz, entonces sentí que me tomaba de ambas manos.

—Yo creo que iré a descansar un poco, ya estoy algo cansado—dijo mi papá marchándose

—no papá! ¡Papá! Me voy contigo —gritaba tratando de zafarme de las manos de Darién

— ¿Qué? Y me dejaras aquí solo—dijo Darién

—No estoy preparada…—pero entonces soltó mis manos y solo hubo silencio— ¿Darién? —lo llame… entonces escuche la misma canción que puso la noche que me pidió que fuera su novia.

—Estoy aquí…—dijo tomándome de los antebrazos y yo me aferre a él con fuerza— estoy aquí…—volvió a decirme

—Ayúdame, no me sueltes…—le dije

—tranquila no lo are… jamás lo hare ¿estas lista?

—si…completamente lista…

—solo sigue mi voz…

Desde ese día Darién me ayudo a bailar nuevamente, al principio no podía hacer ninguna coreografía, me resbalaba, caía pero él siempre estaba ahí a mi lado, me ayudo a memorizar cada palabra que me decía…hasta que lo logre, volví a bailar aun así siendo ciega lo logre.

Luego de eso volví al último concurso de baile, todos estaban impresionados de que volviera, todos creían que solo tuve un brazo roto. Le pedí a Darién que no le dijera a nadie sobre mi cegué, cuando llego mi momento estaba más que nerviosa pero las palabras de mi amor me hicieron olvidarlas completamente. Las chicas estaban ahí apoyándome como las grandes amigas que son.

—Solo imagina que es tu salón, siente la música, mi vida—dijo besando mi frente

—gracias… te amo Darién—dije con una sonrisa

—y yo a ti, ahora sal y demuestra quien eres, amor

Entre a la pista y me quede parada respirando pausadamente, cerré mis ojos para relajarme un momento, escuchaba los aplausos de las personas y eso me animaba. Entonces comenzó la música.

Levante uno de mis brazos y el otro lo doble a la altura de mi estómago, entonces comencé a guiarme por la música, me imagine que estaba en mi salón de baile disfrutando como muchas veces lo hice, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y sin más comencé a hacer giros, saltos, piruetas, etc. Estaba más que emocionada del saber que no todo estaba perdido, seguía escuchando los gritos y aplausos del público, eso me animaba mucho más. Darién estaba orgulloso, unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas pero las limpio rápidamente las chicas al igual que el lloraban de felicidad.

Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que casi al final de la canción, en un salto caí al suelo, me asuste, intente pararme pero resbale, escuchaba el mormullo de la gente y sus preguntas…

¿Qué le pasa?

¿Es que no ve?

¿Estás bien criatura?

Qué alguien le ayude!

Eran las preguntas de las personas que se encontraban en el público. Nerviosa estire mi mano hacia la nada.

—Darién! —grite su nombre

—serena! —escuche su voz a lo lejos, y de un momento ya estaba a mi lado—hola…—dijo entre risas

—Creí que no vendrías nunca…—dije sonriendo yo también

—No contábamos con la última pirueta mi vida—dijo sonriendo a lo que yo reí con ganas

—vamos Darién ayúdala! —grito alguien del publico

—creo que ya lo saben… ven vamos arriba—dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pies, entonces nuevamente las personas volvieron a aplaudir

Darién me ayudo a caminar hasta el centro de la pista nuevamente, los jueces me dieron una nueva oportunidad y la verdad no la desperdiciaría.

—Baila conmigo—dijo Darién estirando su mano y la tome.

—Sería un honor—sonreí, entonces comenzamos una nueva danza juntos

Bailar con Darién era como volar entre nubes, lo amaba tanto y gracias a él, mi sueño no se dio por perdido, me enseño que no porque tenga una discapacidad debo abandonarlos si no que debo seguir adelante cueste lo que me cueste, que jamás debo rendirme, en el camino mil veces caeré, pero mil veces me levantare.

—Darién…—susurre, cuando la canción finalizo, el me abrazo y juntamos nuestras frentes—te amo…

—yo también te amo…—entonces nos fundimos en un lindo y tierno beso, el público no paraba de aplaudir y yo me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Como les dije, jamás recupere la vista, ahora estoy casada con mi amado Darién y tenemos una pequeña llamada rini de tan solo siete años…le enseño ballet, la verdad de todo tipo, a Darién y a mí nos gusta aprender nuevas cosas, así que digamos que nuestra pequeña tiene a los mejores maestros del mundo.

Mis amigas también hicieron su vida, y están casadas junto a los hombres que aman, mi padre lamentablemente me dejo hace dos años, pero sé que en alguna parte está junto a mi madre viendo lo feliz que soy, la verdad es que no puedo pedir más.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y espero que mi historia les haya ayudado a reflexionar en algunas cosas, me despido de ustedes amigas.

Como concejo:

**Jamás abandonen sus sueños por más obstáculos que se interpongan en su camino…Sigan adelante cueste lo que cueste…!**

**Bueno mis queridas amigas le dejo un abrazo y les mando un beso las quiero bey!**


End file.
